In a solar cell module, a frame is provided along the periphery of a solar cell panel. Such a frame includes a concave fitting section. An adhesive is applied to the fitting section, an edge of the solar cell panel is then fitted into the fitting section to fix the frame on the periphery of the solar cell panel. In some techniques, a hot melt sealing agent requiring a short curing time is used as an adhesive.